


Sleep through the storm

by LegitimateTrash



Category: GOT7
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, eldest to the rescue, everyone is scared of storms, joey makes an appearance, mark is a good hyung, mark misses his family, the maknaes are too cute, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegitimateTrash/pseuds/LegitimateTrash
Summary: There’s a storm outside, and somehow everyone ends up in Mark’s hotel room.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Everyone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	Sleep through the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Basically it's that one scene from the Sound of Music.

Mark shivers as a gust of wind brushes against his skin from the open hotel room window. He’s only in loose pyjama pants and a t-shirt, so he digs around in his bag and pulls out an oversized sweater, tugging it over his head. He _could_ close the window, but it’s raining outside and the sound of the water crashing outside makes the static in his head a little more bearable, so he keeps it open. 

He’s on the phone with Joey, even though the time difference is weird and it’s ass o’clock in the morning for both of them. 

“ _I swear I‘ve never laughed so hard in my life, she just took the flowers and threw them in his face!”_

Mark giggles as Joey recounts his niece's antics. “Sounds like she’s growing up to be her mother,” he laughs.

Joey groans, “ _God, the world can’t handle another Tammy. You’ve gotta come back soon Mark, the girls miss you.”_

Mark sighs and flops on the bed. “I miss them too. And you, I guess,” he teases, “I swear I’ll try and come back soon, it’s just tour is so crazy and-”

“ _It’s fine, I know you’re busy being all famous and everything_.” Joey is joking, but there’s a hint of something else in there too, that makes Mark feel guilty. 

“What about mom?” he asks, burying his face into the hotel pillow. It smells like an unfamiliar cleaner and Mark suddenly feels so alone, hours and hours away from his family, small in his big room. “She isn’t worrying too much?”

Joey snorts. _“You know that’s not possible, she’s always worrying. Actually she told me to make sure you're eating enough. Something about being too skinny.”_ Joey seems to take particular joy in telling Mark this fact - last time Mark had gone home he was disappointed to find out that Joey had filled out nicely and was now bigger than him.

“Shut up, you know I’ve been trying to work out more.”

Joey snickers. “ _Sure. Anyway, I was at work the other day and_ …”

Mark stops listening as he hears a knock on his door. He frowns. It’s late- everyone should be asleep by now, or at least in bed, certainly not at his door. Reluctantly, he rolls off the bed and trudges over to the door, barefoot. 

Looking through the peephole on the door- if it’s some crazy fan he’s going to be real pissed- Mark is surprised to see Jaebeom standing outside looking appropriately sheepish. Out of all the people to be at his door at two in the morning, JB was the last person he was expecting.

“What the hell?” he mumbles.

_“What?_ ” Joey demands over the phone, “ _What happened?”_

Mark shushes him. “Sorry, one second, not you.”

He yanks open the door and grabs Jaebeom’s shoulder, pulling him inside. Jaebeom is drenched, his dark clothes sticking to him, and there’s a splash of mud on his pant leg from where it looks like he might have been running. 

Mark’s eyebrows shoot up his face. “Jaebeomie?”

“Um, hey, Hyung,” Jaebeom says quietly, his black hair dripping onto the carpet. “You think I could crash here for tonight?”

Joey is still yelling at Mark through the small phone speakers. 

Mark puts the phone back to his ear. “Hey, sorry Joey I’m gonna have to call you back. Yeah, no everything’s fine, it’s a long story. Okay. Love you too, bye.” 

He hangs up and tosses his phone aside, dragging Jaebeom completely into the room and rubbing the other boy’s arms, trying to spread some warmth into him. “What happened?”

Jaebeom avoids eye contact, looking at his shoes. “I was out for a walk and it started to rain so I ran back here, but I can’t find my hotel key.”

“Out for a walk? At this hour?”

A puddle of water readily seeps into the carpet from Jaebeom’s soaked shoes. “I just needed some fresh air.”

Mark raises an eyebrow. “Alone? You shouldn’t go out at night alone, you know this.”

One look at Jaebeom’s face and Mark knows that wasn’t the case. He doesn’t pry though, it’s not his business and heaven knows he’s had his fair share of wild nights that broke curfew in foreign countries. 

“Here,” Mark says instead, grabbing a spare pair of sweatpants and a shirt that might be Jackson’s from his suitcase, “Go take a shower and then put these on, you don’t wanna stay in wet clothes.”

Jaebeom takes the clothes wordlessly, offering Mark a grateful smile, and heads into the bathroom. Mark can barely hear the shower turn on over the rush of the storm outside.

It’s really coming down now, the wind whipping the curtains harshly, and Mark gets up, going over to close the window so water won’t come in. A strike of lightning flashes, lighting up the sky, and Mark sighs, longing for the sunshine of LA. The window is harder to close then he thought it would be, the wind putting up a good fight, and he finally wrestles it shut just as a crash of thunder ripples through the night, shaking the building. 

There’s pounding at his door, and Mark sighs, resigning himself to another sleepless night. The makeup noonas are gonna have a fun time with his eye bags tomorrow. 

He doesn’t even look this time, just pulls open the door and watches as Yugyeom rushes forward, diving into Mark’s chest. 

Mark immediately hugs him back, his arms coming to wrap around the maknae. “Gyeom? What’s wrong?”

The window rattles with the force of the rain and Yugyeom clutches harder to Mark’s sweater. Something clicks, and Mark leaves his door unlocked, held open by the deadbolt, before leading Yugyeom further into his room, sitting him on the bed. “You’re not scared of the storm, are you?”

Yugyeom nods, a small blush of embarrassment rising in his cheeks. 

Mark gives him a sympathetic smile. “Hey, it’s alright, you just stay right here with me.”

Mark gets them situated under the blankets, and Yugyeom curls up next to him, somehow making himself seem small. Mark sort of wants to coo at him, but he doesn’t, knowing that the younger boy wouldn’t appreciate the teasing right now.

“Where are the others?” Mark asks him, rubbing his hand up and down Yugyeom’s back soothingly.

“Asleep in their own rooms,” Yugyeom replies, “They’re not scared.”

It’s quiet for a few blissful seconds before his door slams open, and Youngjae and BamBam come running in. Mark feels his lips twitch up. He knew it was a good idea to leave the door unlocked.

Youngjae and BamBam stand there frozen, both in pyjamas, Youngjae in cute little duck slippers. 

“C’mon, up on the bed,” Mark calls, waving them over. 

“Really?” Youngjae asks, eyes wide.

Mark pulls back the covers as an invitation. “Just this once.”

They don’t hesitate, both climbing onto the bed, BamBam somehow managing to cling to Yugyeom while still sticking his cold toes on Mark. Youngjae lets out a little noise when there’s another strike of lightning, and Mark ruffles his hair.

“Now, we wait for your hyungs.”

Youngjae shakes his head, looking at Mark seriously. “They won’t come, they’re brave.”

Mark snorts. “We’ll see about that.”

As if on cue, Jackson and Jinyoung tumble inside the room hastily, looking disheveled as ever before standing up straight and trying to play it off. Jackson squares his shoulders, and Jinyoung puts on his most nonchalant expression.

“You weren’t scared, were you?” Mark asks innocently.

“Us?” Jackson exclaims, widening his eyes, “Oh, no. We just wanted to make sure _you_ weren’t.”

Mark smirks. “That was verythoughtful of you.”

Jackson smiles and nudges Jinyoung. “It wasn’t my idea, it was Jinyoung’s.”

Jinyoung sends Jackson a death glare. “We were just-” 

Whatever excuse he was about to pull out of his ass dies on his lips as thunder echoes in the room, making everyone except for Mark flinch. Mark sighs and pats the bed.

Jackson races over, throwing himself on top of Youngjae, while Jinyoung comes much slower, but looks equally as grateful to have BamBam’s legs tangled with his own, especially when the thunder continues to rumble.

“Why does it do that?” BamBam whines, pulling the covers higher around himself. 

The question reminds Mark of something his niece would say, and he smiles softly. “Well, the lightning says something to the thunder, and the thunder answers back.”

Youngjae frowns, a pout set on his lips. “Yeah, well it doesn’t have to get so angry.”

Mark laughs. “Don’t think about that.” He looks around the room, at all the members curled up on his bed and something warm bubbles up. “Whenever I feel upset, I just try to think of nice things.”

“What kind of things?” Jinyoung prods, sounding like he really wants to know. 

Mark shrugs. “I don’t know, things that make me happy.” 

Yugyeom pokes him in the side as if to say, _Go on._

Mark sighs and looks up at the ceiling. “Just nice things. Daffodils. Green meadows. Skies full of stars.”

The storm rages on, but it’s quiet, everyone hanging off Mark’s every word. It’s a little intense, to have four other people’s full attention on him, but they’re all looking at him so expectantly, so he keeps going.

“Snowboarding,” he grins, “And spicy tteokbokki, and the beach back home.”

“Does it work?” Youngjae whispers from underneath Jackson.

“Of course,” Mark encourages, “You try.”

“Coco!” Youngjae says excitedly.

Yugyeom mumbles into Mark’s sweater, “Dancing.”

“Sleeping in!” Jaebeom chimes in, coming out of the bathroom with wet hair. Jinyoung squints up at him and then laughs, reaching over to tug their leader onto the bed. JB flicks Jinyoung’s ear. “What makes you happy?”

Jinyoung closes his eyes. “Acting, losing yourself in a character.”

“Or a book.”

Jinyoung nods, “Or a book.” 

“My turn,” Jackson decides, “My family, and going back to China, and lots and lots of cheese-” it seems like he’s just getting started when the window rattles again, making him stop his train of thought to let out a high pitched squeak. 

BamBam laughs at him. 

“Shut up,” Jackson whines, “You’re just as scared.”

BamBam shakes his head defiantly. “Nuh uh.”

Mark giggles but clears his throat. “You sound like middle schoolers. Now c’mon, keep going Gaga.”

Jackson beams. “When I get to hang out with Amber and Namjoon, and when I get to teach people how to fence.” He turns to BamBam, “What about you, loser?”

BamBam sticks out his tongue. “Things that make me happy?” he gets lost for a second, his eyes glazing over as he looks like he’s watching a memory, but the boys let him, waiting patiently.

“When my mom came to our live performance and sat right at the front. Also, new shoes, and that gorgeous leather jacket I bought last week.”

BamBam blows on the back of Yugyeom’s neck. “You go again.”

“Our fans,” Yugyeom says, and it would be cliché if not for the sweet smile on his face that shows how genuine he really is. 

Mark spreads out his limbs a little, making sure he’s touching all the members in some way or another. “You guys make me happy,” he whispers, and immediately ducks his head to hide the stubborn blush on his cheeks. 

He’s expecting groaning or teasing, but when he finally looks up, all he sees are smiling faces and shining eyes.

And then, “Choco milk!” Yugyeom yells.

Everyone bursts out laughing, Youngjae’s loud giggles bouncing off the hotel walls. 

Mark hits Yugyeom with a pillow. “Couldn’t have left it on a nice note, could you?”

Yugyeom smiles mischievously before thwacking JB on the head with one of Youngjae’s duck slippers. “Now where’s the fun in that?” he cries.

And predictably, this sparks an all out pillow fight, every man for themselves, showing no mercy. 

The rain is drowned out by the sound of laughing and yelling, and Mark prays that they don’t get a noise complaint with all the racket they’re causing.

Eventually, they have a ceasefire, agreeing that it’s a seven way tie, and Yugyeom slumps onto BamBam, his eyes slipping shut. 

They settle down; pillows, and limbs, and not nearly enough blankets.

Now that they’re quiet again, Youngjae starts to look a little nervous, still glancing at the window as rain continues to pound on the glass, so Mark starts to hum. He’s not a trained vocal, but his humming is nice, the deep tone soothing everyone and putting them at ease. 

Mark’s voice settles like a cloud over them, a lilting chinese tune from when he was a child.

The rain slows to a soothing trickle, the lightning and thunder finally making up and ending their argument. 

Mark keeps humming until everyone has fallen asleep. Only then, when he’s sure they’re all safe and fast asleep, does he close his own eyes, burying his face into Jackson's neck, his hand still holding Youngjae’s. 

And it’s not so lonely anymore, this big hotel room in this big big world, and Mark thinks that maybe he can tackle anything as long as he has these six weirdos by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I have like three other works in progress but of course I decided to write 2k of straight fluff...
> 
> Let me know what you liked, and if you want me to write more in the future. I hope you enjoyed! Come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/demontuan)


End file.
